


Settle Down

by Liyanaax



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Humor, Love Confessions, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liyanaax/pseuds/Liyanaax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper McLean is on a journey to uncover the truth about her 'deceased' mother and lies her father has kept hidden. With her two companions Annabeth Chase and Leo Valdez, the three of them are up for an adventure worth remembering. On the way, they meet troublemaker Percy Jackson and heir to a rich company, Jason Grace. With the twists and turns of events, the five of them end up working together to save what matters most. Will Piper find what she's looking for? And will she be ready for what's in store for them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Planning and Patience

Piper paced back and forth. She wringed her fingers, looking very worried. What if this whole plan didn’t work out? It was a stupid idea to begin with. But she has made up her mind. And it was too late to turn back now. She hurriedly zipped up her sports bag and slung it across her shoulder. As if on time, her cell phone rang. She immediately picked it up with trembling hands, and answered it. On the other line was her best friend, Annabeth.

“We’re here,” Said Annabeth. Piper didn’t even need to answer her. She hung up and went over to her bedroom window. She slid it open as the cold night breeze rushed in. Outside, she could see a black sedan parked right outside her mansion gates. It was no doubt Leo’s car. She crawled out of the window and made her way down. Climbing down a three storey building was harder than Piper anticipated. She suddenly regretted not taking those Rock Climbing lessons her father had suggested a few days ago.

Once her feet touched solid ground, she ran across her lawn and climb up the fences that were about 2 metres high. She struggled through it and finally made her way on the other side. The black Sedan was parked just a few yards away, and she could see Annabeth gesturing for her to hurry. She opened the car door open and slid in. Annabeth was seated in the passenger’s seat, while Leo was behind the wheel.

“Glad you’re on time,” Said Piper. Just as she said it, sirens started to blare. They weren’t loud, but she could hear the faint sounds in the car. Piper panicked. That wasn’t supposed to happen. Annabeth and Leo looked at her quizzically. “Drive!” She yelled. She didn’t even have time to say goodbye to her home, or admire it for the last time, when Leo pressed his foot on the accelerator. Piper and Annabeth’s heads slammed into the backrest.

They only made it about 100 feet before Dakota turned around and said something that really made Piper want to stab herself.

“3 black cars are right behind us,” Annabeth said.

Piper turned to take a look. “This wasn’t supposed to happen! I thought he didn’t do stuff like this!” She said.

“Looks like he’s got a new instalment.” Leo said. “Buckle up girls, I’m going to lose them.”

Piper didn’t like the sound of that. Leo wasn’t exactly the best driver in town, and he only just got his driving license last month. But Piper had no choice. She looked at Annabeth, as if saying we’re dead.

The car sped up. Leo swerved right and left so much, that Piper lost track of which street they were on. It didn’t help that it was 2 in the morning. Everything was so dark, Piper could barely make out her surroundings. She was also too worried thinking about what she’d just done. But Piper figured she might not make it out alive, with Leo’s vicious driving.

Leo, on the other hand, seemed to know his bearings. He made a sharp left turn, and then a right left turn. It was like he was going in circles. Beside her, Annabeth looked a little too pale.

After what seemed like forever, Piper realized the black cars weren’t chasing them anymore. She heaved a sigh of relief. “Thanks Leo,” She said.

“No problem, sunshine.” He said. “We did a little detour, so you might want to take a rest now. The journey could take longer than planned.”

“I’ll take first shift with Leo,” Dakota said. “You take a nap first.”

Piper sighed. She really didn’t want to. After all, she owed them so much for helping her, and sleeping just made her feel so useless. But she had been awake the previous night, so when she rested her head onto Annabeth’s lap, she instantly drifted into sleep.

\---

“Wake up, beauty queen.”

Piper’s eyes fluttered open. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep. In the late night. Now, sunlight was streaming in the windows of Leo’s car. She adjusted her eyes and realized she was curled up alone, in the backseat. She sat up and looked around. Leo was still behind the wheel, but Annabeth was nowhere to be seen.

“Its 10am in case you’re wondering.” Leo said. “And Annabeth went to get us some food supplies.”

Piper looked outside the window. They were parked at the corner of a street. Outside, there were tons of people walking by. There were bakeries and souvenir shops lined along the busy walkways. She could smell cinnamon buns from inside the car. Down the street, Piper could see the empire state building, standing tall and proud. She smiled to herself, remembering the first time she and her father had visited Manhattan, 5 years back. She felt homesick, even though she’d only been away for less than a day.

She and Leo slid out of the car. “We should meet Annabeth and settle down somewhere. I think it’s the best plan we’ve got.”

Leo nodded in agreement. “She’s just down the street, at a mini-mart. Not far from here.”

The two of them started making their way to the shop. It was such a beautiful day in Manhattan that Piper almost forgot she was on the run. It just seemed like a good day to hang out with her best friends and enjoy the summer. But it wasn’t like that. In fact, Piper was running away from home to look for her someone. A mother she thought was dead.

“You ever been to Manhattan?” Leo asked.

Piper nodded. “Yeah, with my dad 5 years ago. Seemed so long.”

Leo chuckled. “Maybe because it is?” He said. “I’ve only been here once too. With my mom. Before she died.”

“Must have been nice.” Piper said. “At least the last memory was worth remembering for her.”

“Well, sure. I don’t remember much of it, just eating ice cream and stuff.”

“Same here.” Piper said, smiling. There wasn’t much to remember when it came to her father. After all, he was always so busy with his career he barely spent time with Piper. She had to treasure every moment she had with him. Even those little ones. Because she was afraid she might forget them.

Just as the two of them were about to enter the mini-mart, Annabeth appeared before them. She was hugging two paper bags, looking satisfied. “Hey,” She started. “I got us the supplies already. I thought you were waiting in the car?”

“I needed to stretch a bit,” Piper said. “Thanks by the way.”

Leo took a paper bag from Annabeth. “This is heavy. What’d you get?” He asked, looking inside the brown bag.

“Bread, bottled water, canned food.” Annabeth replied. “Basic needs.”

“What? No chocolate or chips?” Leo complained.

Piper laughed as Annabeth rolled her eyes. “No, repair boy. Those are wants, not needs.” She pointed out. “Can we go now?”

Piper nodded. “Could we book a hotel? I seriously need a bath.” She said.

“Yeah, good idea.” Leo said. “Besides, I could use some rest. And I know just the place.”

The three of them headed back into the car, and Leo took charge from there. No one seemed questioned where he was heading partly because they were admiring the New York City skyline.

Piper remembered the time her father brought her here 5 years back. It wasn’t even for a holiday, but a business trip. “ _We could go sight-seeing with the crew and have pizza. It could be a holiday cum business trip_.” Her father had said. _Cool_ , she thought. Only it wasn’t. She spent half the time in the hotel room with her nanny, waiting for her father to return home. And when he did, he was too tired to go out with Piper again.

She hated that he didn’t give her enough attention. He only did so when Piper got into trouble. Perhaps that could be a reason why she ran away to find her mother. Because she just wanted her father to care for her, to realise she was missing. And also because she wanted to find someone else who might.

In fifteen minutes, Leo stopped the car. He turned off the engine and turned to look at Piper and Annabeth. “We’re here.”

Piper peeked outside the window. What she saw wasn’t to her liking at all. A red building no more than 5 storeys high stood at the side of the black sedan. It looked like any other New York apartment, only more run down. A sign atop the building read Hecate Hotel. Piper doubted this place would have first class amenities, judging from the looks of it. “Where are we?” Annabeth asked. She looked at Piper worriedly. Piper had the same thoughts. The streets looked a little deserted and she had a feeling this was the last place they needed to be.

“Upper East Manhattan, ladies.” Leo answered chirpily. “Come on, we need to check in before the rooms are all booked.” He happily slid out of the car and started unloading his bags from the trunk.

“I highly doubt that.” Annabeth muttered.

The three of them checked into their hotel room, which was no problem since no one else seemed to be staying in the hotel. There were many rooms to choose from, but one wasn’t any different from the other. As they scanned their small and cosy room, Piper decided the next time she would trust Leo would be _never_.

The grey carpeted floor was stained with brown spots. Was it barbeque sauce? Dried blood? Piper didn’t want to know. The couch had claw marks, as if an animal had been scratching it from time to time. The kitchen looked like it had been burned before and everything else just seemed so run down. The interior smelled musty and stale, which wasn’t to Piper’s liking.

Back home, Piper’s villa was lavish. Her floor was marbled and white columns stood tall. Her walls were painted white and her red velvet couch was in pristine condition. There were always helpers around the house to assist her with the cleaning and stuff. There would always be a strong smell of lemon air freshener or baked goods in the air. Standing in the small hotel room, Piper felt homesick. She wished the hotel didn’t look so dull.

Leo seemed to like this room, however. He spread out his hands. “This is life.” He said.

“For a dumpster, you mean?” Annabeth said, looking uneasy.

Leo didn’t even seem offended. “Let’s get started, shall we?”


	2. Accidental Help

Piper nibbled on the ham and cheese sandwich Leo had prepared. On the coffee table in front of her, was a spread of letters. All signed by the same person, only it came from different parts of the world. Attached to some of them, was a photo. A photo she recognized as her mother. Piper’s guts twisted as she took a look at them again. Somehow, the sandwich she was eating didn’t settle down well in her stomach.

She had found these letters in her father’s office a few days ago, by accident. Her father -the famous Tristan McLean, king of Sparta- had left his office door ajar. He was very stringent about people entering his office. Only certain people were allowed. This of course, didn’t include Piper. So when she noticed the slight gap leading in his office, she decided it was her chance to explore it. She wasn’t the type to pry into someone’s personal life, let alone her father’s. But if she hadn’t gone in there, she wouldn’t have found the letters her father had been receiving from her own mother. A mother she thought died a long time ago.

Annabeth picked up the latest letter received by Piper’s dad. “This letter is from Brooklyn.” She said. “If we’re not wrong, it should be where she is now.”

“Unless she moved elsewhere in a week.” Leo commented.

That didn’t help Piper feel any better, but he was right. The last letter was written a week ago. What made Piper so sure her mother didn’t move between then and now? She examined the other letters once more. “The letters have a gap of at least 6 months.” Piper said. She did a quick mental calculation. “There’s a total of 18 letters. Each letter is from different states and countries. If she stayed in one place for about 6 months, it means she travelled to two places in a year.”

She looked at Annabeth, hoping she was right. Annabeth was usually the ones with the answers. She was smart, confident and experienced, Piper sometimes envied her wisdom. “Nine years,’ Annabeth said. “That adds up to nine years.”

Piper sighed. “She left me nine years ago.” Piper said.

“Your mother has been travelling the world ever since she left you? And she sent a letter from different parts of the world to your father, but never kept in touch with you?” Leo said, chewing his sandwich. “It doesn’t make sense.”

“Nothing makes sense.” Piper said glumly. She set her sandwich down, wondering why her mother never kept in touch with _her_. She felt upset. But more angry that her mother seemed to neglect her. Piper asked herself again, why she was looking for someone who clearly didn’t care for her.

Annabeth scooted closer to Piper. “It’ll all make sense when we find your mother.” She said. “Right now, let’s set course for Brooklyn. That’s the only lead we’ve got.”

She was right. Besides, Brooklyn wasn’t far from where they were. Maybe they could head there first. If her mother wasn’t there, at least they could find clues as to where she went next. She only hoped that this whole trip wasn’t a waste of time. She also hoped it didn’t end so soon. Piper wasn’t ready to face her father just yet. She stood up and glanced at Annabeth and Leo, who were studying the letters.

She wouldn’t say it, but she was actually worried for them. She was starting to doubt her own leadership. Her thoughts were obviously clouded, and the stale and musty hotel room didn’t do her any favours. Piper needed to have some time alone with fresh air.

“I don’t suppose you mind me leaving for a while?”

Leo and Annabeth exchanged glances. “You want me to come with you?” Leo offered.

Piper shook her head. “It’s fine. It’ll only be awhile.” Her friends nodded in approval and Piper made her way out. The hallway was as shady as it could get. She took the stairs down and walked through the main entrance.

Outside, she took a whiff of the fresh air. She stood by the sidewalk. The smell of tulips and roses lingered around, but she saw no sign of where it came from. Piper hugged her elbows, as the afternoon sun glared at her accusingly. It was August 12th, which meant that her mother could still be in Brooklyn, if she stayed there for 6 months. A spark of hope ignited in her.

Piper took a left turn and started walking, when she heard a cry. She whirled around, but was knocked down by something hard and solid. Her vision became blur and the last thing she heard was a muttering of curses.

\---

Piper’s eyes flew open instantly. It took her awhile for her eyes to adjust, but when it did, she could see a white space before her. A ceiling. She sat up groggily, taking in her surroundings. A white duvet was pulled up to her chest, and she was in a king-sized bed, with clean white sheets. This definitely wasn’t the hotel room Leo had picked. Piper’s heart hammered right through her chest. _Where was she_? _What happened_? A thousand questions pounded in her head.

She scanned the room she was in. Gold curtains covered the French windows to her left, and a black couch was placed on the opposite side of the room. The room smelled of vanilla, and had a classic look to it.

Piper recognized it. Her own room back home looked similar, only the decorations differed. But there was the same rich and luxurious look. The door on her right swung inward, and a young boy appeared. He looked no older than sixteen, with a military cut blonde hair and eyes as blue as the sky. He cocked his head to one side and stared at Piper for a moment, before walking towards her.

Piper clenched the end of the duvet, her heart lurching.

“You’re awake,” Said the young boy. He stood at the edge of the king-sized bed, looking concerned. “You feeling alright?” He asked.

Piper couldn’t find her voice. She nodded curtly in return.

“I know you have a lot of questions, but don’t worry. I’ll explain.” He said. He was about say more, but got interrupted by someone else.

“Grace!” someone yelled. Another young boy came running into the room. He stopped halfway, when he noticed Piper. “You’re finally awake.”

Piper stared at the two boys, clearly lost about everything. She felt so unfamiliar not only with her surroundings, but with the two boys. They stared back at her, as if she was a puzzle that needed the solving. She choked back a sob. “What’s going on? Where are my friends? Who are you?”

The boy with blue eyes tried to smile. He stepped closer to the bed. “My name’s Jason.” He introduced, then gestured his hand towards the other boy. “This is Percy.”

She looked over Jason’s shoulder. Percy looked quite the opposite of Jason. He had jet black hair and the most beautiful sea-green eyes Piper had ever seen. He was handsome, but he had that troublemaker look which Piper would definitely steer clear of. He gave Piper a playful smile.

“What happened? What am I doing here?”

“Percy sort of knocked you out while skateboarding. You’re in my house now.” Jason explained. He rubbed the back of his neck as he did so. Piper glared at Percy.

“Don’t get all angry,” Percy said. “You were in my way.”

Piper stared at him, not sure if she should be frustrated or impressed at his comeback. “Please, just tell me it hasn’t been a day or two. My friends…” Piper trailed off.

“Actually, you’ve only been out for two hours.”

Piper heaved a sigh of relief. For a moment, she was actually afraid a day might have passed. She thought about Leo and Annabeth, who could be worried sick. She’d told them she’d be gone for a while. _Two hours_ wasn’t a while. “I’m still in Manhattan, aren’t I?”

“Last time I checked, yeah. That’s about right.” Percy answered.  

Jason moved closer. “I’ll get you back home. Just tell me the address and we’ll be on our way.” He stretch out a hand to assist Piper, but she declined it. A slight look of hurt flashed across his face. She swung her legs over the bed and got up. Perhaps she should have finished the sandwich Leo made because she was starting to feel queasy on an empty stomach.

“You want something to eat? You look a little sick.” Jason offered.

Piper wanted to say no, but her mouth seemed to do otherwise. “Yeah, that’d be nice.” She was crazy to think these boys were to be trusted. A sense of dread settled over her, but she was too hungry to think about the consequences. Perhaps these boys weren’t as psychotic as Piper imagined.

Jason led her to the door and continued walking ahead, not checking to see if Piper followed. Of course, Piper did. What choice did she have? Percy fell into step beside her. He had his arms crossed and a playful smile tugging at his lips. “So, we didn’t get your name earlier. It’s not Rachel, is it? I’ve had enough experiences with Rachels.”

Piper scoffed. “It’s Piper.” She said.

Percy nodded. “That sounds really familiar.”

“It’s a common name.” She hoped Percy wasn’t smart enough to figure out she was Tristan McLean’s daughter.

They made their way down a hallway with a red carpeted floor and down a set of spiral staircase which looked grand. They made several turns and finally ended up in the living room. A chandelier hung in the middle of the ceiling, looking exquisite. There were red velvet sofas, just like the ones Piper had back home. Next to the living room, was a glass door and cars were parked on the other side. Luxurious sports car in different colours and brands. Piper stared at it realizing it was a garage.

“Pretty neat, isn’t it?” Percy commented. “His father owns Jupiter’s Palace. Jason’s as rich as he can get.”

“Jupiter’s Palace?” Piper repeated. She knew that place. It was a 5 star rated hotel. There are several chains around the world, but the main one originated in San Francisco. Piper had stayed there once, in Los Angeles. The service and facilities there are exceptional. It was one of those hotels that always got featured in every country. Jupiter’s Palace was an ideal place to be in. Although it came with a price only the rich could afford. “Your dad owns Jupiter’s Palace?”

Jason nodded casually. “It’s really nothing. Come on.”

Piper looked around the lavish living rom. This was only the one area. She couldn’t imagine what his kitchen looked like. Or his front yard. Did he have a pool? Piper’s villa didn’t have a pool. She didn’t know what to think at all. Here she was, with a rich man’s son and his friend. How did it get to this?

Jason entered a door, which opened up to a kitchen. As Piper expected, it was just as fancy as the living room. There was a marbled breakfast bar with high stools at the side. The wooden flooring was polished. There was an open concept to the kitchen. A set of glass doors at the side led to a patio over-looking a pool. So Jason _did_ have a pool. She couldn’t be more impressed. Piper stared at him, awe-struck.

“I’ll get Helen to cook up something for us, if you don’t mind staying a while longer.”

“Helen?” Piper repeated.

“She’s a helper. But more like a second mother to me.” Jason said. As if on cue, a middle-aged woman appeared from behind. She wore a cheerful smile and looked at the three of them in surprise. The woman had brown hair with streaks of grey. She wore a white t-shirt and khaki shorts with an apron over it.

“Helen, I’m glad you’re here. This is-”

“Piper.”

“Right. She a guest.” Jason said.

Helen looked sweetly at Piper. “Oh my dear, would you like something to eat?”

Piper nodded slowly. Her friends would be waiting for her to return, but refusing this nice lady seemed so wrong. She gulped down as she watched Helen open up the cupboards and took out several ingredients. Piper’s leg felt like jelly, so she took a seat at the breakfast bar. Jason slid in beside her. “She’s really the best cook.” Jason whispered.

“Well, I’ll just have to find out myself.” Piper replied, smiling faintly.


	3. Its all about trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N : HI GUYS, sorry I haven't updated in quite some time. I have been so busy lately with other things. Anyway, here's my chapter 3!! The whole story is not really well written, so pardon my mistakes and stuff. I'm hoping I'll get better at this soon. For those of you who have read my 2 previous chapters, THANK YOU SO MUCH. I really appreciate it. Like I said, I know it's not that good but yeah, I'm working on that. (: enjoy m upcoming chapters & thanks again for reading. Please feel free to leave comments and ratings!

Helen’s cooking was exceptional. In fifteen minutes, the smell of stir fry vegetables lingered the kitchen. Piper had mentioned to Helen that she was a vegetarian. At this, Percy and Jason gave surprised looks. Once Jason’s helper was done, she set out plates and served Piper the best dish she’d ever tasted. She whipped up some bacon and eggs for Percy and Jason. Breakfast for lunch. How interesting.

The three of them gobbled down their food. Piper wanted to eat as quickly as possible. As much as she liked the hostility they were providing her, it didn’t seem right to worry her friends longer. Helen served them glasses of orange juice.

“So, Piper dear. Where are you from? You don’t look like a New Yorker.” Helen said.

Piper chewed down a tofu. “I’m from New Jersey.”

“How nice. And what are you doing in Manhattan? Surely, you didn’t choose these two boys to be your tour guide.” She glanced at Percy and Jason.

“We’d be a better tour guide than an actual qualified tour guide.” Percy said.

Piper laughed softly. “Actually, no. They’re not exactly my tour guide. I just met them.”

Helen nodded, but eyed the two boys suspiciously. “I better get some cleaning done. I really hope you enjoy your stay, Piper.”

Piper smiled. “Thank you. The food is amazing.” She commented.

“As always.” Helen replied with a wink. Then she walked out from another door, and disappeared from view.

“She’s so sweet,” Piper said, turning to Jason. “And she really cooks well. I wish I had her.”

Jason laughed. “Told you. What are you doing in Manhattan? Summer vacation?”

Piper gulped. “Well, yeah. Something like that. My friends and I are on the way to find someone.”

“Like a quest?” Percy said.

‘Quest’ wasn’t exactly what she would have called it, but it seemed about right. “Yeah, you could say that.”

“Sounds dangerous.” Percy said. “Can I come along?”

Jason nudged him in the ribs, making Percy wince. “I wish you luck in that, then. Anyways, I’ll go grab my keys and you can head home soon.” He smiled at Piper and left the kitchen, leaving Percy alone with her. Percy, who was suddenly quiet, reminded her of a troubled kid. He had messy hair and sassy comebacks, he wondered if Percy was rich kid too, like Jason. She wouldn’t be surprised if he was the heir to some rich company too.

When he spoke, Piper hadn’t realized he was referring to her. “I think I know you.”

Piper raised an eyebrow. She sucked in her breath, praying it wasn’t the answer she expected.

“You’re the King of Sparta’s daughter. What’s him name? Triton McLe -”

“It’s Tristan McLean.” Piper corrected. “You’re smarter than you let on.”

“I get that a lot.” Percy said, drowning his glass of orange juice. He smiled at Piper. A genuine and sincere smile, not a playful one. It made her realized Percy was very handsome.

“How did you know?”

“I was a huge fan of him. My dad and I used to watch his movies.” Percy said. His eyes became distant and Piper knew he was reminiscing about his past.

“If you don’t tell anyone, I’ll let you meet him one day. After I complete my ‘quest’ that is.” Piper offered.

Percy’s face lit up. His green eyes sparkled, making him look like an excited 8 year old. He jumped into the seat next to Piper and faced her. “Really? You’d do that?”

Piper shrugged. “I can.” She answered. “Just don’t keep pestering me until then.”

He laughed through his nose. “A deal’s a deal, McLean.”

Jason came walking in on them. He looked from Percy to Piper, a look of envy on his face. He must have thought they were doing something personal. Piper’s cheeks stained pink. Jason had shrugged on a black leather jacket, giving him a bad boy look. Piper decided this look suited him well. And to be honest, she would have picked Jason over Percy. In his hand, was a pair of keys. “Shall we?”

Jason led her back into the living room, where they could access the garage from there. He unlocked the glass door, and Piper walked in feeling somewhat jealous he had such a cool house. The garage was bigger than she had seen. It stretched further down to right, where more cars were parked. As they continued walking down, Piper counted he owned at least 5 cars. They stopped abruptly at the last one. It was a black pick-up truck. She cocked her head to one side, wondering why he own a truck instead. As if reading her mind, Jason answered her question.

“It’s the first car I got with my hard earned money. It’s not much, but it’s a reminder. I’d like to think of it as my personal pet. Meet tempest.” He patted the side of the truck as Piper smiled at him. He unlocked the car and she slid in, the leather seat sinking as she put her weight onto it. The truck looked about as good as new. Not the typical ones you found at a car sales. As Jason started the engine, Piper wondered if she was doing the right thing by trusting him. He could have been the son of someone who owned Jupiter’s Palace, but that didn’t mean she should let her guard down. He could be mentally ill, Piper didn’t know. He drove past the iron gates of his mansion, and soon they were on their way.

The journey back to Hecate Hotel seemed to take forever despite the miles flashing by outside the truck window. There was a mixture of fear and excitement settling in Piper’s stomach, but she didn’t exactly know why. She was finally heading back to Leo and Annabeth, who would be pleased to see her. She had not been kidnapped or hurt in any way so far, and she should be thanking the gods. But yet she found sitting in the car quite uncomfortable, as silence filled it.

She didn’t want to start a conversation with Jason. Why should she? She barely knew the boy. She just had no choice but to hitch a ride in his truck because she desperately wanted to return to her friends. They were the only source of comfort in this big city. Their presence made Piper feel less lonely.

Jason glanced at her. “Hecate Hotel doesn’t look like a place you should be staying in.”

“I know,” Piper said. “But my friend picked it out. We’re trying to stay as low as possible.”

“You’re on the run, then?”

Piper cursed under her breath. “Yeah.”

“I thought you said you were looking for someone?” He asked.

“Well, I ran away to look for someone okay? Anymore questions?”

Jason got the message so he shut up. Piper suddenly felt guilty for snapping at him He was a nice boy and was just curious. Just like Piper was. She laced her fingers and hope this ride would end soon. Tall grey buildings was already visible far ahead. The sun was beginning to set, so the sky was nice shade of orange. “Where were we?”

“My place is top secret.” Jason said. “No one is allowed to know where I live.”

“I was just there 10 minutes ago.”

“But you don’t know the address.” Jason pointed out.

Piper rolled her eyes. As much as she was suspicious of this boy, she also found him adorable. She couldn’t help but feel a connection between them. After all, he was the child of someone who was rich and well-known. That sounded a lot like Piper. Perhaps they had much more in common than she imagined.

“So Piper, what are your likes and dislikes?” Jason asked. Piper glanced at him, unsure of what he meant. Was he really asking her what she liked and didn’t like? How odd. She shifted uncomfortably. Should she even answer? What if it was a way he extracted information? She stayed silent, pretending to avoid the question. “You don’t have any? Or you’re afraid I might kidnap you again?”

“Both.” Piper replied flatly.

Jason chuckled, breaking the tension in the vehicle. “I like flying a lot actually. It’s my dream to become a pilot.” He said.

Piper scoffed. “Why are you telling me this?”

“Because you wouldn’t tell me your likes and dislikes. I might as well tell you mine. That way, you’d trust me just a bit more.”

Piper stared at him, dumbfounded. A smile spread across his lips as he looked at Piper’s awed face, then back on the road. She tried to think of something to say, to ease the awkward silence that was filling the car. She thought about what she liked to do. “I don’t really have something I like to do.” Piper said. She felt hollow all of a sudden. Maybe because she realized how boring her life was.

Jason smirked. “I’m pretty sure you have something you like to do. You just haven’t found it yet. Anyways, when you’re free some time I could help you find it.”

“You’re asking me out on a date.” Piper smiled, blushing.

“If you think so, Aphrodite.” Jason said.

“Aphrodite?” Piper repeated.

“It’s the Greek goddess of love, beauty, pleasure, and procreation.” Jason told her. “You seem to remind me of her.”

Piper laughed. And it felt good. She hasn’t done so ever since she left her villa because there were so many things she worried about. The fear and constant doubt that crept into her mind didn’t put her at ease. Not even when Jason had cared for her back in his home.

Now, she embraced the laughter coming from her mouth. Jason joined her too. And the car which was filled with awkward silence a moment ago, vanished. "Then you remind me of Zeus." Piper said.

"And why is that?"

"You have that air around you. You're a leader and I can imagine you doing great things in the future. Plus, you like to fly. Zeus likes that too." Piper replied.

Jason grinned. "Zeus doesn't sound that bad. I mean, at least I don't remind you of Hades or Dionysus." 

Piper nodded. Hades would have been the opposite of what Jason was. She could tell he was kind and compassionate even though Piper had known him for less than a day. They spent the rest of the journey talking about the Greek gods which Jason seemed fascinated about. He rambled on and on about them and Piper became more familiar with minor gods she never knew existed. Hearing Jason talk sounded better than her own voice. She could have heard him all day and never get bored. 

In half an hour, they were back in Upper East Manhattan. Piper could already see the red building far ahead -Hecate Hotel. She smiled as Jason drove further and finally stopped at the street right outside Hecate Hotel. She peered out the window and saw Annabeth and Leo sitting on a bench not far from the entrance. The look on their faces told Piper she was in much more trouble than she would expect.

She was about to swing the door open, but Jason had grabbed her shoulder. She turned to face him, almost forgetting she wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for him. “Thanks.”

“Be careful okay?”

Piper nodded. She quickly got out of the car and ran forward to meet Annabeth and Leo. “Valdez! Chase!” She yelled. Their heads immediately turned to her and a smile spread across their faces. Annabeth lunged forwards and gave Piper a rib-cage tight hug. When she pulled away, Annabeth was tearing up.

Piper hugged Leo and kissed him on the cheek.

“Man, we thought you were kidnapped!” Leo said. “Where have you been?”

“It’s a long story. But I’m here now and I’m not even hurt. We should go back and talk.”

Annabeth exchanged a worried glance with Leo. Her stormy grey eyes looked so scared and anxious, Piper knew bad news was about to be delivered. Her stomach did a little twist. “We called the police, Pipes.” She said. “You were gone for over two hours, we didn’t know what else to do.”

Leo nodded. “Yeah. We didn’t think you’d come back unhurt.”

Piper’s brain starting coming up with possibilities for this action. If the Police came, they’d take her back to the station and do some questioning. Which means her father would have been contacted. That was the last thing she needed. Piper’s hands starting shaking and she paced back and forth. “My dad will bust us. I know it. The police is too dangerous.”

Annabeth nodded hastily. “We’re so sorry. Let’s just get out of here now.”

“Yeah.” Piper said. “Let’s hurry. They’d be here soon.”

Without another word, the three of them jogged up the stairs into their room. Piper was feeling as scared as she did when she woke up in Jason’s home. She quickly packed the supplies Annabeth had bought and dumped them into her sports bag. Leo and Annabeth were shuffling around in a hurry too, trying to gather the things they needed. Soon, they were all ready to go. They headed downstairs to the lobby and checked out. The concierge gave them a questioning look as Leo handed them back the room key.

When Piper stepped out of the building, she noticed the black car still parked at the kerb. Inside, Jason was fiddling with something. Piper had forgotten about him. What was he still doing here?

“Beauty Queen,” Leo called. “Let’s go!”

Piper turned around and followed him to his black Sedan. They buckled up and was ready to go.


	4. Sweet things

Jason gripped his steering wheel as he watched Piper run towards her friends. As much as he was glad she was safe, he felt somewhat disappointed that she had to leave. They were having a wonderful conversation about the universe and it’s theories but it ended all too soon. There was something about Piper that attracted Jason. She was gentle. Yet, there was a glint of power in her eyes and voice. It was as if she could make people do what she wanted them to.

Jason stayed in his truck, watching Piper reunite with her friends. What disturbed Jason was the fact that she kissed the boy. It made his heart sink down to the bottom of his stomach and his head cloudy. She entered the Hotel with them, then came out again a few minutes later with several bags. He tried to be subtle about his presence, but it was pretty hard to hide a Black truck in the middle of a bare street.

He was hoping Piper would come back to him, perhaps asking for assistance. But that was a slim chance Jason was betting on. From what he gathered, she was on the run with a bunch of friends which meant she probably did not need his help unless it was absolutely necessary. Besides, she seemed like a girl who could handle herself.

He sighed as Piper hopped into her friend’s black Sedan . He wondered where they were heading. Jason couldn’t shake off the feeling of regret as the vehicle disappeared from view. He pressed his foot on the accelerator and made his way back home.

The journey back seemed longer than it took when he was heading to Upper East Manhattan. Perhaps because there was no one in the car with him to kill time and talk to. There was only the faint sound of music from the radio accompanying him. He parked his car in the driveway, not bothering to open the garage and place it there instead.

He wanted to head out with Percy so they could have some time together. Jason wanted to shake off the feeling of bitterness and disappointment in his heart. Maybe Percy could help keep his mind off things. He bounded up the stairs two at a time and flung the game room door open. Inside, Percy was lying face down on a bean bag, with a controller in his hand –just as he expected.

Jason grinned. Percy had been his best friend for as long as he could remember. They used to fight a lot in 3rd grade because of their father’s reputation. Percy’s father was the owner of the famous beach resort in Long Island sound, called _Olympus Oceans Resort_. At that time, both Jason and he were spoilt brats who only cared about whose father was better. However, after spending time in detention together long enough, they became friends. Their friendship was very important to Jason. Partly because he thought Percy was the most loyal and caring friend anyone could ask for and that he did not want to lose someone was good as that.

Jason walked up to Percy, shaking his head. “I was hoping you’d be here. Why do you look so disturbed?”

Percy shrugged, his focus on the screen. “Girl problem.”

Jason slumped into the bean bag next to Percy’s. He grabbed a controller lying on the floor and starting to join in the game, _Zombie Slayer 2_. He was never good at it, but with Percy feeling a little distracted, maybe he could stand a chance to win this time. “What? It’s Rachel isn’t it?”

“Yeah. I can’t seem to shake her off.” Percy said, sounding exasperated. “It’s like every time I check my phone, I get 10 missed calls from her. Even my mom doesn’t call me as much. And you know how my mom is.”

Jason laughed, patting Percy on the shoulder. “Did you make it clear you wanted it to end?”

Percy frowned. “I was never with her, Grace.” He said. He fiddled with the controller as his character on screen got shot in the shoulder. A _game over_ sign popped out. Percy’s forehead creased even further. Jason supressed a grin and couldn’t help but feel pity for his best friend. As much as he like seeing Percy this miserable about a girl, it was also his duty to cheer him up a bit. “I’ll bring you out for Ice Cream, how does that sound?” Jason offered.

For a moment, Percy’s face lit up. Then he shot Jason a suspicious look. “What’s with being so generous today?” He said.

“I’m always generous, bro. You just fail to appreciate it.”

Percy huffed. “I’m starting to think something happened in the truck with that Piper girl.” He said. “But hey, if the ice cream is on you, I’m all in. Let’s go blondie.” He tossed the controller aside and rolled off the bean bag, forgetting about his loss. Percy hopped onto his feet and didn’t look so slack anymore. Maybe ice cream was the answer to everything.

The two of them headed back to Jason’s truck and soon, they were on their way to town. The sun was already setting, which meant traffic in New York at this hour would be terrible. Everyone was on their way back home from work and what not. Jason had to manoeuvre his way through the heavy crowd of cars and people.

Finally, Jason parked at the street right outside the ice cream parlour. Percy immediately slid out of the car, just as Jason turned off the ignition. He was really excited when it came to blue ice cream.

He followed his best friend into the store, where it was pretty much empty. The Ice cream flavours were displayed on the right along with its different toppings and cones. The two of them snatched a seat nearest to the glass pane over-looking the busy evening street. “I assume you want anything blue?” Jason said. Percy nodded. Jason didn’t understand why blue food meant so much to Percy. He seemed to like it a lot more than anything else in this world.

Jason strode over to the counter and picked out two cones for them. Jason decided to order fruity mint swirl for himself, and a flavour called ‘blue moon’ for Percy. He’s never heard of it, but it was in blue. So Jason assumed Percy would like it no matter how bad it tasted.

After making his payment, he slumped into the seat across Percy and handed him the cone. “What flavour did you get me?” Percy asked, examining the bright blue ice cream.

“Blue Moon. I don’t know what it tastes like but it was blue.” Jason answered. “I think eating too much blue food might affect your health.”

Percy ignored him. He took a bite off the Blue Moon and instantly smiled. It was obvious the flavour was to his liking.

“What does it taste like?” Jason asked, curious.

“Fruit Loops and Fruity Pebbles.”

“No way,” Jason said. He reached out to grab Percy’s cone, but Percy pulled back looking annoyed.

“Get your own one.”

“Can’t you at least share some with your best friend?” Jason asked.

“How about no.”

Jason huffed, realizing there was no use fighting when it came to Percy Jackson. He was a very stubborn boy. Jason continued eating his fruity mint swirl, remembering the first time he tried the flavour with his older sister, Thalia. It was during their first outing out as siblings back when Jason was only eight. He fell in love with the flavour the moment he laid his tongue on it. And although it was a different ice cream parlour they tried it in, the taste was still the same everywhere. He hasn’t as much tried any other flavour. Maybe because if he did, he felt like his losing a significant memory with Thalia.

Percy gobbled up the Blue Moon in a matter of minutes, his lips covered in blue cream. “So, did Piper give you her number?” He asked, wiping his mouth with a serviette.

Jason raised an eyebrow. “What? Of course not. Why would she?”

“Because I thought you would ask.” Percy said. “I mean, it looks to me you have a thing for her.”

Jason scoffed, looking at Percy wearily. This guy was definitely smarter than he let on. “I may have a thing for her, but you know it’s impossible. She’s _her_ and I’m _me_. I doubt she’s available anyway.”

“Opposites attract, superman.” Percy said, pointing a finger at Jason. “And what do you mean she’s unavailable? Don’t tell me she has a boyfriend.”

Jason merely shrugged. To be honest, he didn’t know. The last thing he needed was false hope. “I saw her kissing some boy. Figured it was her man.” The memory of Piper planting a kiss on the boy’s cheek came jarring back into his head. His heart suddenly sunk and defeat washed over him. “Dude, you don’t know for sure if it’s her boyfriend. For all you know, he could be her brother.” Percy said.

Jason took a piece of serviette and wiped the dirt off his hands. “Well, I highly doubt that. They didn’t look alike. Anyway, what are you planning to do about Ms Elizabeth Dare?”

Percy snorted. “Nothing.” He said. “I’ll call on my bodyguards. And if I avoid her long enough, I think she’ll get the message.”

“Girls.’ Jason said flatly. He never really understood them. Not even when it comes to his sister.

After having a second serving of ice cream, they left the Parlour an hour later. By the time, the sky was already as dark as shadow. The streets were clear of people, which Jason was thankful for. Jason had offered Percy a ride home, but he insisted. “You owed me enough. Besides, I can make it back by myself. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

With that, they parted ways. He waited until Percy turned left into his street before he hopped into his truck. The least Jason could do for his best friend was look out for him. However, just as Jason was about to drive off, a figure appeared at the hood of his truck. Jason frowned, trying to make out who it was.

He quickly got out and stared at the figure. He slowly walked towards it, a sick feeling in his stomach. His gut told him what he was about to face wasn’t anything good. Getting closer, Jason realized it was a young boy who looked no older than sixteen. He had curly black hair and dark brown eyes. His face was covered in soot but without it, Jason guessed he would have had a cheerful, elf-like face. He cocked his head to one side, trying to figure out where he’d seen the boy before.

“Are you okay?” Jason croaked. He tried to hide the unease in his face.

“Piper,” He said, trying to catch his breath. “Piper’s gone.” The boy looked up at Jason and it occurred to him that he _did_ know this boy. Piper had given him a kiss on the cheek earlier that evening.

“You- What’s going on?”

The boy looked grimly at Jason, those brown eyes filled with impatience. “My name’s Leo Valdez. I think we need to talk.”


	5. help wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is quite lousy written and boring. But hey! On a side note, i'd like to thank everybody who read my fanfiction and rated it. You guys are such kinds souls. (: Bless y'all. Chapter 6 would be a much more interesting chapter w more percabeth POV. Thank you again & please help to spread my story!

The temperature seemed to have dropped drastically. Jason gestured for Leo to sit down and catch his breath before explaining what in the world was going on. They sat on the kerb, next to each other, as Leo talked. Jason tried to listen as closely as possible. “Piper’s been kidnapped. We don’t exactly know by who, but we know she could be in danger.” Leo said. Jason eyed him with apprehension as he continued. “We were ambushed on the way out of Manhattan. As you can tell, a bunch of teenagers aren’t as strong as 20 men wearing bullet proof vests and masks.”

“You’re joking right?” Jason huffed. “Who in the world would want to kidnap her? And why only her? Why did you come to find me anyway? If you’re thinking I can help, you’re wrong. Call the police.”

Leo shook his head. “What makes you think I am? I didn’t come all this way to get looked down on you,” Said Leo. “Piper’s a prized possession. If we call the police, things will get worse. I don’t want them involved. I don’t want it to get out of hand. As for how I found you, let’s just say I met someone on the way here. He told me to come to you because you might be of use.”

“He?” Jason repeated. He was starting to have a headache trying to grasp all the information Leo was spurting him with. _And what did he mean Piper was a prized possession_? “I think I’m not the Jason you’re looking for. I _just_ met Piper earlier. I barely know her.”

Leo paused, thinking. He looked like a repair boy with the white collared shirt and suspenders he was wearing. Dirt covered his hands and face. Wrapped around his waist were a few leather pouches. Jason couldn’t help but wonder why Piper was friends with him. If anything, Jason could have done better.

“I was afraid you might say that. You don’t look like our saviour.”

Jason raised an eyebrow. “Excuse me?”

“Look, this boy I met told me your father could help.”

“My father? What has he got to do with Piper? And who’s this boy you’re talking about?” asked Jason. He brain was beginning to explode. There were so many questions which needed answers, Jason felt like he was drowning in his own thoughts. What in the world has this got to do with him? He meets a pretty girl and a few hours later realizes she’s been kidnapped. He supposed that was just his rotten luck.

Leo wasn’t the best source of help either. He looked like a homeless man which didn’t help his situation of _getting_ some help. If Jason hadn’t seen him with Piper at Hecate Hotel, he would have thought Leo was a psycho mechanic.

“Didn’t you have another friend with you? A blonde?” asked Jason.

“Right,” said Leo. “Annabeth. She’s not really conscious now. She was hit pretty hard in the head. I left her in my car.”

Jason buried his face in his hands. The world was just about to turn upside down. Silence fell as Jason decided what to do with Leo and his friend.

“I know it’s a lot to take in, but we need to find Piper. She could be in terrible danger.” Leo said.

“And what if she’s not? Can’t you call her? We are in the 21st century.”

Leo reached into one of his pouch and revealed an Iphone. “Unfortunately, she dropped it.”

Jason grunted. “And what is your plan right now? How in the world are we supposed to get her back?” he asked.

“My plan was to find you. And now that I have, I thought _you’d_ have a plan. Seeing that you don’t, I’m just as lost as you.” Replied Leo.

Jason wanted to smack Leo in the head. Or at least stab him in the chest a few times. It was violent, but he couldn’t help it. Leo _should have_ protected Piper. He couldn’t help feeling upset that Leo had let her down. Maybe it was the jealousy adding to Jason’s clouded thoughts, but whatever it was he had to fight off the urge to kill Leo. He didn’t see a way out of his problem, but he did know one thing. For now, Leo and his friend needed a place to stay. And since Jason wasn’t much help to the plan ‘save Piper’, he figured the least he could do was give them one. He wiped his face in exasperation.

“Hey look, if you want, you guys can stay over at my place tonight. Clean up and get some rest.” Jason said. “It’s better than sitting out here feeling as useless as a stick.”

“Really? You’d allow that? I mean, it’s not necessary.” Leo said.

Jason sighed. _Of course it wasn’t_ , he thought. _I’m just doing us a favour_. “Yeah. My dad and sister aren’t home. I supposed you could crash in.” He smiled faintly. “And we can sort this whole thing out.”

Leo returned a sincere smile, his eyes gleaming with hope. “Thanks man. I’ll get my car.”

\---

Jason drove back in his truck, with Leo trailing behind in his Sedan. He parked his car in the driveway feeling too exhausted to open the garage. He quickly got out of his car and assisted Leo.

“I’ll help her up.” Said Jason, looking at the blonde girl in the passenger’s seat. Leo looked like he was about to argue but decided against it. Seeing how tired and scrawny Leo was, Jason assumed he wouldn’t be able to lift Annabeth up anyway. Jason slid a hand under her knees and wrapped the other around her back, and hauled her up. He walked towards his front door, where his butler was already opening the door for him. “Good day, sir. I see you’ve brought guests.”

Jason nodded. “Don’t mind me. I’m only helping them for the night.”

His butler nodded and stood aside to let them pass. Jason looked over his shoulder, checking to see if Leo followed.

Leo’s eye was glittered with admiration as he scanned the living room in which they were in. “Don’t get so caught up. Come on.” Jason was so used to having people ogle at his home, it got old. He didn’t bother bragging anymore.

He walked up a set of stairs with Annabeth still in his arms. She stirred a little bit, but otherwise remained unconscious. Jason headed to the 3rd floor where he had several guest rooms. He reached a hallway with closed doors leading on both sides. Jason strode ahead and opened the second door on the right. Inside, looked exactly like a hotel room. It was wide and roomy, with soft-pile grey carpeting, a squishy-looking leather sofa along one wall. The French windows on the far wall was draped with red curtains. Jason placed Annabeth down gently on the bed. “She should be fine. I’ll call my helper to assist her.” He said. He walked over to a phone sitting on the bedside table. He punched in some numbers and made a call to Helen, asking if she could assist Annabeth. Once he was done, he gestured for Leo to follow him.

“You’re a rich kid.” He commented just as Jason led him to the room on the opposite side of the hallway.

“And?”

“Nothing, I just wasn’t expecting it.” Said Leo. Jason opened the door and a similar room appeared before him. All the guest rooms were identical, _being guest rooms_.

“I’ll provide you with some clean clothes if you need.” Said Jason. “If you’re in need of anything, punch in 117 on the phone okay? And don’t roam around.”

Leo nodded. “Yeah sure. Thanks.”

Jason turned on his heels and left. He hoped he wouldn’t regret his decision in the morning. He was starting to think letting Leo and his friend stay over was a bad idea. What if this was all a trick? He trusted people _way_ too easily. But it was too late. He couldn’t possibly kick them out. Besides, jumping to conclusions was the last thing he should do. Jason headed downstairs where Helen was whipping something up in the kitchen. He strode over to her, his eyes heavy and shoulders sagging.

“My dear,” Started Helen. She looked at him with concern. “Why do you look so exhausted? You should get some sleep.”

Jason shrugged. “I’ve had a crazy day.” He sat at the breakfast bar, watching Helen cut up some celeries.

“I can see that. You seem to be bringing guests more often.”

Jason gave a tired smile. “Trust me, it was not my intention.” But it was, because he suggested it in the first place. “Anyway, what are you doing? I hope you’re not making some sick herbs for Annabeth.”

Helen laughed. “You liked them when _you_ were young and sick.” She said.

“Yeah, but that was because I know it will make me feel better. I only liked it because it cured me which meant I could play after that.” Said Jason.

Helen gave him a pointed look. “You sure are the same eight year old boy I knew.”

“Never changed.”

Jason continued watching Helen make some juice out of the ingredients. He was thankful for the fact that she was here. Helen has been in his life ever since his mother passed on. She was kind, compassionate, caring and everything nice that comes to your head. She’s been there for most of Jason’s life, acting like a second mother to him and Thalia.

Once she was done with her special soup of herbs, she poured them into two separate bowls. She handed one over to Jason. “Pass it to Leo. I think he needs it.”

“But he’s fine.” Said Jason.

“Physically maybe. Not mentally.”

Jason nodded. He took the bowl and headed back upstairs with Helen. “Thanks,” He said just before she entered Annabeth’s room. She only smiled in return.

Jason knocked on the door, and entered slowly. Sitting at the edge of the bed was Leo. His hair was damp, making it look slightly straighter and neater. He changed into a blue t-shirt with a pair of pyjama shorts. He was fiddling with something in his hands, looking at it longingly. “Hey, I got you something.”

Leo looked up at him. Immediately, he slid the item that was in his hands a moment ago, into his pocket. “Thanks.” Jason passed him the bowl of soup. He looked at it, probably wondering why it was green.

“It’s a special soup. Drink up and you’ll feel better.” Said Jason.

Leo hesitated, but didn’t argue. He took a sip of the liquid and grimaced. Jason couldn’t help but smirk. “I forgot to tell you, it tastes as bad as it looks.”

“Right. That could have been useful information.” Leo said. “But really, thanks for letting us stay over. We owe you big time.”

“It’s the least I can do. Besides, it’s for Piper. She would have wanted you to be safe.” Jason said.

Leo smiled, but it was a sad kind. He glanced around the room, then turned back his attention to Jason. “You know, Piper didn’t say much about you.”

“Really?” Said Jason. “There isn’t much to say about me.” He walked over to Leo and sat beside him.

“She forgot to mention you’re rich. Whose son are you?”

Jason chuckled. “Is that all you care about?”

“Don’t get me wrong,” Said Leo. His cheeks were turning red. “You sounded so generous, I figured you were just an ordinary boy.”

Jason tilted his head, unsure what Leo meant. Then he remembered Leo was very shock to see that he had a fancy house. Something in his voice told him Leo doubted the rich people and their kindness. _But why_? “You think all rich people are snobby and arrogant, don’t you? We only care about ourselves and we’re spoilt to the roots.” He said. He should have been angry that Leo was so shallow to generalize such things. But instead, he felt sorry.

Jason couldn’t blame the fact that Leo thought about the rich like that. He had met several spoilt brats and arrogant kids from rich families too. Still, it was wrong for Leo to judge them all. “Clearly, you haven’t met all the rich people in this world.” Jason said, smiling.

Leo nodded, embarrassed. “Sorry. I just had bad experiences with them.”

Jason waited for him to continue, but when he didn’t, he assumed Leo wasn’t ready to open up just yet. After all, Leo and he were just acquaintances. He understood it perfectly. “Get some rest alright?” Said Jason. “If possible, make sure you check on Annabeth in the morning. I don’t want her freaking out and all.”

Leo nodded. “Yeah sure. Thanks a lot. I owe you.”

Jason smiled. “Yeah, you do. And I’ll remember that.” He stood up and left him alone.


End file.
